wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Husky the Tribeless
Lol it’s Husky as a mattress lol Appearance Husky is a big tribeless floof. He is just the floofiest dragon on earth. His floof is just so floofy it’s amazingly wonderful. His shoulders are like stony muscles, broad from days of walking nonstop, since his ability to fly was taken from him at birth. His chest is like a boulder, hard and strong as one. His body is bulky and tough to endure the freezing summits of the arctic plains. His jaw is strong and tough for chewing down seal and caribou and whatever else he could find. Husky is floofy, as I have mentioned. His fur is a pale silver colour, and it’s soft and smooth from swimming in the ocean every once and awhile. It has a feathery touch to it, and his undercoat is pearl white. He has dark smoky lining that lines the edge of his fur like a shadow, going only on the back of everything. His underbelly is icy blue, shiny and poofy in the sunlight of the tundra. It goes all the way from his neck to his tail, outlining his majestic appearance refinly. The mane around his neck that lines his back for a quarter of the way is a beautiful shining blue, fading in and out from different shades of itself. His wings are blue, fading to a cyan and then transferring back to the arctic blue. The wing membranes are too small and his muscles are too heavy for poor Husky to fly, and are slightly worn out from trying. His eyes are pale blue, with streaks of darker blue that fade in and out with each day. His horns are a cloudy grey, like moose horns coming from his magnificent mane. His claws are the same storm colour, with ridges to grip the ice with. Personality Husky is basically a big goofball, but he needs someone to help bring it out. When he’s alone, he has no personality. He wanders all alone, barely talking at all. He was mostly sad when his mother left him. He hardly thought, except that he needed someone, someone to help him get across the icy field of nothingness and through life. He does love to travel, actually. He quite enjoys waking up in a new place, different nearly every time. He loves watching the ptarmigans peck in the snow, catching snowflakes with his tongue, and watching the sun set in the snow while ptarmigans hop around him. He can be quite loving and caring. All of the ptarmigans follow him around because he feeds them and they snuggle up in his fur at night. He also tends to only eat animals he knows are mean, like grouse, or explosion birds. Why explosion birds? Whenever he goes near a flock, they “explode” from the ground, scaring Husky half to actually death. He can never see them, even if he keeps an eye out for them. Husky is very kind and loving. He lets the ptarmigans sleep in his fur, and kills anything that hurts them. When he warmed up to Leopard, he would do anything for her. He can be a bit rowdy, and is too when Leopard and him play fight. He’s strong, but uses his natural strength in a good way. Husky is insanely lovable, and I bet you want to sleep on him because he is a bed. History *Born on a normal night in the tundra, snowing and crisp *Loved, cared for, until he was abandoned like all the other gaolers were *Accepted this, wandered the tundra for his entire life *Very few exciting things happened *Decided he needed a travel mate, or just a mate in general *Began actually looking for a mate in the taiga *Found Leopard, who nearly killed him at first sight *Convinced Leopard not to murder him, and asked her if she would travel with him *She said sure because she was bored and was grateful for company, after much contemplation *Wandered off to nowhere *Slowly fell in love *Thinking about having dragonets *Have no dragonets yet, living a happy life! Relationships ''Leopard~Loves her with all of his adorable might 'Ptarmigans~Loves them too in an obsessive lonely way ''Grouse~'''''Hates them so much he ripped apart one because it killed a ptarmigan Trivia *Husky was based off of a husky with hipdisplacia that lives in a house near me *That husky is very floofy *And adorable *He can’t fly(the dragon and irl husky) *You can find his wife here Gallery 5230F998-D87A-4520-AFF3-A94BAE4FFA29.png|FR ref by yours truly ;’) ED78BBE1-0B13-4709-A16A-1DB89D3A16C6.jpeg|Willow the ptarmigan, one of my floof’s best friendos Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Males Category:Occupation (Explorer)